That moment when
by gemcavern
Summary: Don't you just hate it when a broken window forces you to go to a rich kids school? Let's not forget the angels and princesses that we now get to deal with. This is a story based on a role play that my friend and I created a while ago. What will happen when the Smashers attend Ouran? How will we deal with the ever present host club? Self-insert and collab with Blazeingheroine.
1. a broken window becomes a portal

_**That moment when…**_

 _Hello everyone my name is Gem and welcome to M and Gem's collab fan fiction experience! This is how this works all odd chapters will be written by yours truly and all even chapters will be written by M also known as Blazeingheroine. You should check her out! All chapter will be updated here so there you go! We have been working hard so we hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 1: a broken window becomes a portal

M and I had tons of fun adventures in worlds that parallel our own. These adventures lead us to discover worlds beyond our imagination and put us in situations that pushed ourselves out of are comfort circle. However that is why we loved them. It was so different compared to most adventures that most people experience that we grew to love these adventures. One of our favorites was one the adventure we had with our "Smash family" in the world of Ouran High School Host Club. Although we didn't like it at the time we look upon the memories quite fondly. This is the story of that adventure.

It was Friday. M and I decided that it was just a good day as ever to hang out. We decided ultimately it would be at my house. Once we got to my beautiful home we went to our "home base" also known as my bedroom. We headed out the stairs to my bedroom. When we got there we found my window shattered. I let out a deep sigh as I felt the breeze flow through my room.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said looking at my window. "He must have come over while we were at school! He could at least have the decency to clean up after himself!"

M patted me on the back. This happened quite often, so often that I have window insurance. This window insurance was paid for by M's uncle. It's a long story.

"Gemini!" My mother called from down the stairs. Gemini is my full name. Gem is just a nickname.

"Can you call your cousin?" I asked.

M nodded as I went down the stairs to see what my mom wanted. She along with my siblings were going to do some errands so they would be gone for a little while. I was in charge of watching my dog Zeus who was currently napping. When I came back up I saw M and her cousin working on my broken window problem.

"Thank you two so much!" I said walking over to them.

M's cousin had long blond hair, green eyes. His shirt was bright yellow with brown pants. His shoes were brown and fashionable. I gave him a big grateful smile.

"You are welcome! A friend of M is a friend of mine." He said giving me a bright smile before looking at my clock. "Well look at the time. Got to go!"

M's cousin than disappeared in a poof of smoke. Lets just say M is related to the one and only Dr. Wily. Starman was the one who fixed my window.

" **Show off!"** A voice echoed in my head.

" _Don't be like that Hades. You would have a flashy exit like that to if it were up to you."_ I said putting the frame of the broken window in my closet to get rid of later.

Hades grumbled. Look it is a long story. After Pit and Palutena defeated Hades, he became a disembodied voice. This was around the same time I met Pit and Palutena from Kid Icarus. The first time I met them Pit crashed through my window because of Hades. In a strange turn of events Hades spirit got stuck in my head. This isn't a bad thing. In fact Hades and I have become good friends since he moved in. I am the only one that can actually hear him however. Ever since then M (who was over at my house at the time) and I now see Pit, Palutena, and other characters from their game. It is strange but we are all friends now but to be honest we wouldn't have it any other way.

I ended up laughing out loud as the result of Hades comment which caused M to give me a confused look.

"Hades is jealous of your cousin's exit." I explained.

"Dude if you didn't try to defeat Palutena and her servants of light you could still do those exits." M said through a laugh.

" **At least I don't break through peoples windows! That is just plain rude!"** Hades brought up.

" _Hades you are right. At least you don't break through windows."_ I said with a serious tone.

" **Oh Gemmy Gem Gem should talk to your boyfriend about his window breaking problem."** Hades teased.

" _One he is not my boyfriend and you know it. And two stop being such an Innocentshipper. Three I really do need to talk to him about that."_ I said. I should probably explain Innocentshipping huh. Well for some strange reason unknown to me, my good friend M ships me with Pit from Kid Icarus. She calls it Innocentshipping. If you couldn't already tell Pit is the one who keeps breaking my windows. Yes he does that every time he comes over. And yes he is the reason I have window insurance. Although I have seen him use doors. Why doesn't he use my door? Dark Pit does.

"Okay M-chun what do you want to do now that my window is fixed?" I asked.

M shrugged. That was when a high pitched frequency reached our ears. You see I am sensitive to sound so I did my best to cover my ears. I winced at the sound and felt tears forming in my eyes. They sound hurt and M passed me a sympathetic look. Thank goodness the high pitch frequency stopped but my window, that we just fixed, shattered.

" **Really?** " Hades said echoing my thoughts.

"We just fixed that! Come on! My window insurance won't cover this!" I took a deep breath.

"Something weird is happening to your window Gem." M said tapping me on the shoulder to get my attention.

She was right of course. The window turned into a green and blue swirling vortex.

"That is strange." I said looking at it.

Before I knew it I was picked up off the ground with a mysterious force. Then the vortex's power started sucking me towards the portal. I grabbed my bedframe in hopes I could stop myself from getting sucked into the vortex. Unfortunately for me that didn't work. My hands slipped.

"M! Help me!" I screamed.

We tried to grab each other's hands but it was too late I was sucked into the portal not knowing if I would see M again or knowing where I was going. The blue and green swirly vortex was warm and I felt like I was flying. I ended up falling into an empty room. Luckily for me when I fell I landed on my feet.

" _Hades! Do you know here we are?_ " I asked the god of the underworld.

" **No but I can tell that there are many powerful beings here."** He responded in a serious tone.

I listened for a minute. I heard to familiar voices in an argument as well as an unfamiliar one. My better judgment lead me to investigate the voices. I opened up the door of the empty room. I found the voices I was hearing. Palutena, Pit, and a white floating hand were in an argument. Pit looked guilty about something and the hand, somehow, looked angry. I didn't make myself known until I sneezed. I felt all eyes fall on me. I gulped and gave a nervous smile.

"Hi Pit. Hi Palutena." I said nervously playing with my hair.

That is when the portal appeared in a flash of bright light and everyone in the room was blinded for a quick second.


	2. when you jump into a portal

_**That moment when…**_

 **NOTES: We don't own anything. If we did, the world would have more Megaman games. This chapter was written by M.**

 _ **Chapter 2: when you jump into a portal**_

As I stared into the swirling green and blue abyss, certain thoughts started to make themselves known. What the heck just happened? I should probably jump in after her. Did the window seriously get shattered again? Apple juice sounds really good right now.

"ARG! STRAIGHTEN OUT YOUR THOUGHTS ALREADY!"

I winced as the screech bounced around my skull. He really needs to learn how to use his indoor voice.

"What do you expect me to do? You saw what just happened," I said harshly to myself, "Or were you taking one of you kitty naps again?"

"Oh shut up," he retorted.

I smiled at my little victory and faced the portal. It started to fade, which caused me to freak out even more. My hand shot out and grabbed our "Emergency" bag, which was sitting on Gem's bed. As I jumped through the fading portal, a final thought went through my head. Didn't Jack die a bunch of times when he travel through the time and space in that one episode of Doctor Who? Shouldn't I explain why there was a separate entity in my head to the audience? I guess that's two thoughts.

"Nuts," I mumbled before getting blinded.

I thought I was going to be ripped into pieces. But the "air" around my body felt so hot that it felt cold. As I somersaulted through the rift, I risked a peek of my surroundings. The tunnel was less blinding the when I first jumped in. There was also dark hole that probably meant the trip was nearing its end. As I straightened out my body, I reached out towards the end, my hand in a fist.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"If you payed more attention to Earth culture, instead of whining about it, you would understand," I mumbled.

Due to difference in gravity, I blasted out of the exit portal and punched someone with my outstretched arm. I tumbled a few feet more until I hit a wall. Little cartoon stars filled my eye as my head was once again pounding. A familiar voice cleared my head.

"Oh. Heya Gem!" I said woozily. "Nice to see you didn't die."

Gem gave a sarcastic sigh and lend me her hand. I manage to keep myself up, shakily, but stable. As my vision started to clear, things started to get confusing. A familiar kid with white wings was clutching his nose, while a greened hair lady was leaning over him, snickering. My gaze fell upon a giant hand that was floating above us. Everything became focus as I began to think. Giant floating hand, Pit and Palutena, portal, tomato soup. It all pointed to one thing.

"Master Hand," I mumbled. "I guess life can't get any weirder."

If Pit and the rest of the video characters we have meet were real, I guess it would make sense that other video games characters were real as well.

"You would be right," the hand said. He sounded like Bruce Banner. "First, I want to apologize for one of my fighter's mistake."

He, well for a better word, glared at Pit. A mess of machinery caught my eye. Of course Pit broke something. Can't go a week without replacing Gem's bedroom window.

"Second, I won't be able send you home. Not for a while anyway."

"Why not?" Gem asked, "Surely you can do something."

"Space," Master Hand said, releasing a small wave of blue energy. "Is a difficult thing to manipulate. If damaged, it could upset the fragile balance that holds it. Only when Time allows it, we can go to other worlds. I figured out the times to go to these worlds, thus, I created this tournament."

"Release dates," I mumbled.

Gem gave me a confusing look before turning back to Master Hand.

"The way to your world is too dangerous for people like you. Honestly, I am surprised you two survived the trip," he sighed, "Pure humans usually can not handle that sort of thing."

Gem stared at her feet while I rolled my eyes. If only he knew how humans have the better deal at times.

"It might not be the best idea, but I think you two should stay in the mansion," he said. "We have extra rooms from our last renovation and a new program that might make things easier."

"Well, we don't exactly have a choice." I replied.

Gem gave a small nod and Master Hand waved his, well, hand. We spun in circles for a few seconds before we found ourselves in a room with two bunkbeds. Once again, I was on the ground.

"I'm pretty sure we could've walked," Gem said, "OMG BUNKBEDS!"

"What is up with her?" the guy in my head asked as Gem somehow manage to jump on the top bunk.

"Shut up, Pluto," I mumbled.

"The only thing I need now is a stuffed animal," Gem said.

I grinned and opened the bag that I had grabbed earlier. Flipping the bag upside down, a river of stuffed animals, books/manga and videogames. I tossed her a deer stuffed animal while I found my favorite bunny. Laying down on the bottom bunk, I stared at the wall.

"Don't you think an Emergency backpack should clothes and food?" Gem asked.

"Well, there was a reason Emergency was in quotes at the beginning of the chapter," I responded.

Gem didn't respond and I swore I heard something breaking in the distance. Shrugging, I hid myself under the blankets. All the dimension traveling and info dump made me exhausted. Closing my eyes all the voices went silent.

 _ **NOTES: Disclaimer: The following content is commentary added by M and Gem post-chapter. Gem typed in bold font and M typed in the italic font. You have been warned.**_

 **Nice job M! Round of applause from me! I am the fourth wall breaking entity known as GEMINI!** _Gem, please._ **Please? Please what? I will eat this pie!** _Okay, have fun with that._ **We should release our commentary on our own chapters! That would be the FUNNIEST THING EVER!** __ _Maybe in the end notes?_ **What notes. Oh, at the end of the chapter! Good Idea! We should do that in this chapter since we are rewriting it!** _Okay._

 **Wow you literally just copied and pasted our commentary! Nice.** _Just like my life._ **M no! Your life is better than text copied and pasted! I mean you have an awesome family and a great friend group that we share IRL!** _Bro, I was being sarcastic. We should probably end this before someone takes me seriously._ **Truth! Bye audience and we will see you all next time!**


	3. you are in a strange new mansion

_**That moment when…**_

 _ **Hay everyone! It is Gem here! I hope you like the new chapter. I am actually in the process of re-writing chapter one so stay tuned.**_

Chapter 3: you're in a strange new mansion

I woke up the next morning. The light found its way through the curtains and the only sounds that were heard was the chirping of birds in the distance. This automatically alarmed me as I sat straight up and looked around. This wasn't my room. This wasn't my house. I would have been woken up by loud noise if I was at home. I looked at the stuffed Deerling in my arms. Where was I? It took a second but the memories of the previous day flooded my mind. I was in Smash Mansion. As if on cue my stomach growled at me. I forgot that I hadn't eaten since lunch the day before and I was hungry. I slid off the top bunk to find M was still asleep. That didn't surprise me. I was a morning person and M was a night owl so there were times one of us would be awake and the other asleep. On top of that Hades has LOOOOOONNNNNGGGG naps so who knows the next time he will be awake? My stomach growled once again reminding me of my mission. I looked around for the "Emergency" bag and found my cell phone. I opened the door and exited the room as I put my cell phone in my pocket. Quietly I shut the door behind me. Something tells me that M needed that sleep for something later.

I started wondering around the mansion in hopes to find the kitchen. However the universe decided it would be more fun to help me find everything BESIDES the kitchen. I found the attic where I heard some insane laughter, the indoor waterpark, the arcade room, the storage area, the janitors closet, the cinema, so many bathrooms, a room that looked like space, a weight room, a room filled with balloons, a room where the walls and floor were trampolines, and a greenhouse. Wishing I had a map of the mansion I was about to give up when I heard a loud sound coming from a door down the hallway. In true Gem fashion I went to investigate. I opened the door to find not only the kitchen but two beings already in the room. One of them was a green dinosaur and the other a pink puffball. No sooner than I walked two steps into the room there was a sudden shake in the house that caused one of the shelves to collapse on itself and the items on said shelf to fall onto the two creatures that were in the room with me. The shaking stopped almost as quickly as it started and I rushed over to help the dinosaur and the puffball.

The puffball had a big bowl on its head. Actually it covered most of its body so you could only see its feet. The poor thing kept running into objects because of the panic that the bowl had caused. The dinosaur on the other hand was surprisingly calm about the situation.

"Calm down little one!" I said kneeling down and lifting the bowl off of the puffballs head.

The puffball looked at me as I put the bowl on the counter. I then sat on the ground looking the puffball in the eye.

"Are you okay?" I asked the little pink ball.

It made some sort of squeaking sound in response. It than jumped into my lap like the young children I used to babysit before Pit kidnapped me. He looked happily at me and I smiled down at him. The green dino nudged my arm and I started to pet it like I would a dog.

"Well let's get something to eat shall we?" I said placing the puffball on the ground and standing up.

However the little pink puffball didn't like that. It puffed itself up and hovered in the air.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

I held out my hands and he landed in them.

"Whoa." I said not expecting that. I shifted him to be sat on one of my hips while I supported him with one arm that way I could search the kitchen for food.

I ended up finding food for the dinosaur first. It turns out the dino was Yoshi! In all reality I should have recognized him the moment I saw him but I wasn't expecting to see him here. In all reality I didn't know who to expect. Pit said that the smashers of Smash Mansion come from far and wide so you don't know who would walk through the door next. The next thing I figured out was the pink puffball was named Kirby. I figured this out by, of all things, a cookbook listing the smashers favorite food along with their pictures. After feeding the other two I decided to make myself some pancakes.

Pancakes are amazing. In fact they are some of my favorite food. Kirby sat on the counter/island thing and "helped" me make the pancakes. In all reality he was just happy to watch me cook and eat all of my mistakes and/or extras. I was too focused on making pancakes to realize that someone entered into the kitchen. This person walked up behind me and looped their arms around my waist giving me a hug from behind. At first I froze and my muscles tensed. Then I realized who it was and continued making the pancakes.

"Good morning Pit." I hummed as flipping over a perfectly cooked pancake putting it on my plate.

"Morning." He replied in a low raspy voice.

"Is everything okay?" I asked turning off the stove top.

"I am so sorry Gem." Pit said in the same low raspy voice.

I felt him nuzzling my neck and a few wet droplets hitting my skin. I sighed.

"Pit, it's okay." I said quietly. I took one of his hands in my own and used the other to play with his hair.

More drops of water were on my neck now but they were falling at a quicker rate.

"I just missed you so much. I knew I wouldn't see you in a while because of this thing Master Hand has planned out and-"

I turned around and shushed him.

"Pit calm down I am not mad at you." I said giving him a hug.

I felt his arms tighten around my waist before I let him go. I pulled back just enough so I could see his face. His eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying before he had even come to the kitchen and by the rapines of his voice he probably cried last night to. I reached up and whipped the wetness away from his cheek with my thumbs.

"Now come eat some pancakes with me okay?" I asked.

He nodded grabbing my plate and another one from the cupboard. I looked over at Kirby who was quietly watching the whole thing. When he saw me looking at him he got up and walked over to me and held out his cubby little arms. Giggling I picked him up and followed Pit into the dining room where I found Yoshi asleep under the table.

I sat down next to Pit with Kirby happily in my lap. I began to eat my pancakes in content. I told Pit about my morning trying to find the kitchen, the weird earthquake, and befriending Yoshi and Kirby. Pit said that the earthquake was caused by Mario accidentally dropping a POW block. Apparently it happens a lot. The conversation then came to a standstill because I was well eating and Pit was trying to find a topic to talk about but that wasn't a bad thing. We sat there just enjoying each other's presence. That is when our nice quiet morning was interrupted by a fan girl-like squeal. It echoed thought the room and I winced.

"Pit! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! I mean Palutena told us that you brought a friend or two but I didn't think it would be a girl!" I looked up to see a girl with strawberry blond hair and a pink dress.

Yoshi in hearing the voice woke up and went over to the girl in pink.

"Hello Yoshi!" The girl smiled rubbing the dino's head.

"Peach, she isn't my girlfriend." Pit replied to her almost immediately.

I let out a sigh. Kirby looked up at me and squeaked. I stared making silly faces causing the little one to laugh.

"OMG! She is SO CUTE!" The girl in pink said pulling me out of my chair to inspect me.

"Pit who is this?" I asked while she encircled me like a shark does to it's pray.

"Oh my it looks like I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Princess Peach ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom." The princess in pink told me.

"Nice to meet you I'm Gemini." I said smiling at her.

I pulled out my phone. It was 9:00 a.m. I should probably wake M up.

"I should probably wake M up." I said turning to Pit.

"Who is M?" Peach asked.

"She is my best friend! She is in our room sleeping." I explained.

"Oh that's right Pal said that there was two of you. If you two ever need anything just let me know, k?" Peach said with a kind smile.

"Actually I was wondering where we could get some clothes. We only have what we wore yesterday." I explained. The second that left my mouth I wish I could take them back.

Peaches eyes lit up and declared that I must get M because we were going on a shopping spree. She then grabbed my hand and squealed.

"This is going to be SO much fun!" She said practically jumping up and down.

I looked over at Pit. I knew that I needed to get out of Peach's grasp so I could wake up M. If I didn't…. Lets not think about that.

Thankfully for me Pit knew that to and distracted Peach while I went to my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and rushed over to M. She was still a sleep. I needed her to wake up and quickly. I grabbed my cellphone from my pocket and googled the Five Nights at Freddy's Golden Freddy's jump scare. I played the sound effect right next to M's ear at full volume causing her to jump. She was now fully awake. She didn't look so happy about being woken up.

"M. Princess Peach is taking us shopping." I explained.


	4. you get lost in a mall

_**That moment when…**_

 **Hay everyone! Sorry it has been so long since we last updated! I promise we will update more often in the future. M is currently working on an Halloween chapter! I haven't read it but it sounds promising! See you guys soon.-Gem**

Chapter 4: you get lost in the mall

"How about no," I said once I had process what Gem said.

Waking up isn't really my strong suit. I had stayed up all night because I can't sleep well in new places. My bizarre dreams and being woken up via Golden Freddy jumpscare didn't help.

"Come on, M!" Gem pleaded, "The only clothes we have are the ones we're wearing!"

"That's fine with me," I responded.

Before Gem could say anything, a familiar trio of women walked in. My face paled as I recognize one of them as Princess Peach. Zelda and someone I didn't know was standing behind her.

"You must be M! Are you excited for our shopping trip?" Peach asked, closing in.

Warning sirens went off in my head and I quickly stepped backwards. Thankfully, Gem stepped in and distracted Peach. I let out a sigh of relief, but it didn't last long. After some pushing and shoving, we found ourselves in the back of a limo. Letting out a pout, I crossed my arms and looked out the window. I felt the part of some hitting my chest and found an energy bar on the floor. I snached it up and ate half of it one bite. The woman across from me was also eating one.

"She grabbed me before I was even dressed," she grumbled, "I still don't understand how she gets kidnapped so much."

Her voice sounded familiar. When she lifted her hand for another bite, a flash of blue appeared around her wrists.

"Are you Samus Aran? I asked nervously.

"Yeah," she said.

Silence fell in the car. We stopped in front of a huge mall. It was still early, so there weren't many people around. Everyone was making polite conversation with each other while I hung in the back. I didn't do well in loud groups. Once we got inside, a problem arose. A comically huge group of people ran through the doors. I immediately threw myself into a side hallway where the bathrooms usually were. While the amount of people that appeared was ridiculous, the diversity was interesting. Colorful groups such as Piantas and Animal Crossing villagers stood out like a sore thumb while the more humanoid groups such as Homs blended in with the crowd. There were even some people that looked like Miis, which creeped me out a little. Once the crowd passed, I stepped out only to find that the rest of the group had been swept away.

"Great. Gem is going to kill me," I mumbled.

"Sucks to be you, worthless scum," said the annoying voice in my head.

"Shut it," I grumbled, earning a stare from a blue wolf.

The first thing I looked for was a map. After walking around a little, a hologram popped up, showing a 3D model of the mall.

"Cool. Stark tech," I said, impressed.

After messing with it, I finally found a list of stores that were in the mall. The clothing stores were in the back, which I found a little odd. Store were grouped by what they sold, not like the random layouts of the malls back home. I decided to slowly make my way to the clothing section, exploring other stores to delay my fate. Pluto grumbled the whole time and only quieted when I actually talked back. Just to clarify to anyone who was reading my mind, Pluto is a soul that got attached to my body. He was part of group planet destroying robots that decided to try blow up Earth. They were stopped by Earth's own robots, but they weren't completely destroyed. However, they were contained and less of a danger. While that was still true for Pluto, but he was still an annoyance. Shouldn't have picked up that space rock.

"Farms and Royals?"

I had stumbled across a book store that was clearly a parody of a chain back home. Upon looking inside, they even looked the same, having various shades of brown decorating the walls. After strolling around for a bit, I found myself in the History section. There were books on the histories of the many different types of races found in town. Some included the Smashers and their feats. However, there was one name I didn't recognize.

"Jednota? Thats new," I said.

"Never heard of it," Pluto commented.

"You don't even care enough to remember the names of the planets you destroyed," I mumbled before turning to a random page.

" _Though the founders did not know of it at the time, the universe was damaged due to a great war. Unstable dimensional holes were ripped open, sucking in citizens of worlds from all over the universe. However, they all ended up in one place. There isn't much recorded on how the land was when they arrived or how they got along. After all, it was group of people that vast differences between each other._

"Excuse me, miss. No shelf reading is allowed."

I spun around to find a Toad in a brown uniform.

"Gah. Sorry." I quietly said.

"Don't be a wuss," Pluto said.

I put the book back on the shelf and scurried out of the store. After some mindless wandering, Pluto actually said something that wasn't an insult.

"Wait. That's looks familiar."

Looking to my left, the red and white logo caught my eye. The only store that didn't have a name change was GameStop. However, upon walking in, it was clear that the store was a bit different than the ones back home. The room was easily five times larger and had way more variety than the Earth version. A humanoid figure was behind a counter, organizing detailed figurines in a display case. Another worker was organizing handheld games in a corner. I strolled over to cardboard box that was near the counter.

"Wow, these are ancient," I said inspecting the cartridges, "I wonder why these are in the cheap box?"

"Cause they're old and ugly," Pluto said.

I sensed an eye roll from the robot ghost. However, I grinned as I pulled out a box. Mega Man was posing in the front while the villains of the game were on the back.

"I'm hideous!" he screeched.

"So someone created a game based off an event that killed millions of people," I mumbled, ignoring Pluto, "Well, it wouldn't be the first time."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

I jumped a little, almost dropping the game. The person who was talking was the one behind the counter. They almost looked completely human, except their eyes were glowing. Before I could comment on them, Samus stormed in.

"Found you. Let's go," she said bluntly and dragged me away.

"Gah! What the heck?" I shouted, "Let me go!"

After a bit of struggling, she let me go after we reached the food court. I stumbled and almost tipped over a potted tree. She simply just stared at me and tapped her foot.

"Anyway, do you want get something to eat?" she asked.

I gave her a confused looked and replied, "You just dragged me half-way across the mall. What the heck, man?"

"I was sent to find you about two hours ago," she said, walking up to a Meteor Deer, "I had to make it look like I was looking for you all that time. Peach would literally interrogate half the staff if someone didn't see me drag you out."

"Well that's rude," I mumbled.

We ordered our food and drinks and sat in a less crowded corner of the court. Samus and I were eating some cheap Italian food in silence. That is until I heard a familiar shout. Gem, Peach and Zelda walked up to our table. Both Zelda and Gem had frizzled hair while Peach's was smooth.

"M, you're so lucky I remember your shirt size," Gem said, dumping bags labeled "Cold Thesis" by my feet.

"You made Samus miss an amazing shopping trip! Have you no shame!" Peach scolded.

"If amazing means ass in your world," Pluto commented.

Zelda, who talking to someone on the phone up to that point, coughed to get everyone's attention.

"We should get going. Master Hand informed me that he has something of importance to tell us."

Peach complained a little, but we all managed to get back to the mansion. During the trip, I actually manage to strike up conversation with Samus, which was a miracle considering how awkward I can be at times.

"So...did you ever freaked out whenever you faced off against Ridley?"

"No. That thing murdered so many people from so many races. The only thing I feel is rage."

"Other M is a lie then. Sweet."

Once we arrived, we found ourselves in a conference room with all the Smashers. I could barely keep myself from loudly fangirling. Two hands floated into the room, one twitching in an insane matter.

"So I gather you all here today because-," Master Hand started to say.

"TIME! SPACE! SCHOOL! TACOS!" the one I assume was Crazy Hand screamed.

"...To explain more on what my brother said, Jednota is moving again," he said calmly, "The neighboring dimension has an academy that is actually well known, even outside it's own dimension. It would be an excellent opportunity to explore other cultures. Those within the age limit will be attending the academy. There will be more information in your rooms."

"GOTTA GO FAST!" Crazy yelled, running into a wall and leaving hole.

Master Hand sighed and dismissed everyone. Everyone left the room talking about what Master Hand had said, especially the younger Smashers. Some of them were worried or excited, while the rest didn't what to feel. Gem was extremely excited.

"OMG! I'm so happy!" she said, spinning in circles.

"Yay," I said sarcastically.

I was honestly hoping we would get away from school for a bit. Mainly from the large and loud crowds. But even if you get kidnapped to another dimension you have to get you education.

"Hey! You think you have it rough! I don't even need to know any of those idiotic facts!" Pluto complained.

"That's because you're a parasite," I mumbled.

With some help from Robin (Male) we manage to get back to our rooms without any trouble. Except when Crazy almost ran us over, but it was more hilarious than anything else. On our bunkbeds there were two packages. One was soft to the touch while the other was small.

"School uniforms?" Gem questioned.

"Lets hope they aren't the playboy variety," I said.

Upon tearing the paper off and looking at the clothing, I froze. It was a familiar long, yellow dress with a red ribbon.

"M. Isn't this…." Gem said, trailing off.

I scrunched up my face and replied, "Crap."


	5. you prepare for school

_**That moment when…**_

 **Hay wonderful people of the internet! M and I will be posting every day starting today before Monday because that is our Halloween special! I am so excited! Two chapters are going to be posted today so I hope you enjoy!-Gem**

Chapter 5: you prepare for the first day of school

This morning was an interesting one. It started as all mornings do when I woke up. It was 5 a.m. I have stated once and I will state again that I am indeed a morning person. I woke up long before my alarm went off. That isn't as strange as it sounds. I sat up in my bunk bed which and looked around for Deerling. I found her and cuddled her. Energy was flowing through my veins and I couldn't wait to get my morning started. I climbed out of bed , made my bed, got into my workout outfit, and rushed down the stairs in a hurry. I went straight into the kitchen to make myself breakfast. I ate it without talking to anyone before I made a beeline to the workout room. I learned over the course of the few days I was here that no one is usually up this early in the morning. This is the one time the mansion is mostly asleep. That means I can go do my one hour of fitness alone without interruption. It also meant I can listen to Natewantstobattle, Owl City, or whatever band I desired without complaint from anyone else.

After my hour of fitness I went and took a shower only to find my roommate gone. By this time it was 6:15-ish and M wasn't usually up at this hour. I threw on a tank-top and shorts and ran around the mansion looking for her.

I didn't find her in the mansion. In fact at this time most of the Smashers seemed to be in a zombie-like phase where they haven't quite woken up yet. All accept the Wii Fit trainer.

After what felt like hours of searching I found M out in the back of the mansion. She was standing next to a bonfire. The moment I saw that fire I instantly knew what she did. She killed the dress. I sighed and walked up to her.

"Good morning M!" I said greeting her with a smile. "I see you burned your dress."

M turned to look at me and nodded.

"You know you have to go to school in a uniform right?" I asked my friend.

"I am not going to school in a dress." M said glaring at the fire.

"I will see what I can do. Until then put the fire out and wait in our room." I replied with a sigh.

I decided it was going to be so much easier if I gave M a male uniform. The problem is locating one. I sighed and went back to the kitchen where I found a friend of mine waiting for me.

"Good morning Kirby!" I chirped walking into the room.

Kirby happily squeaked at me before landing contently in my arms. Then it dawned on me.

"Hay Kirby do you know where I can find an extra school uniform?" I asked the puffball.

Kirby's eyes light up. He then jumped from my arms and hovered over to the door. He beckoned me to follow him. We ended up in a room filled with extras. By extra I mean extra anything you could look for. There were Mario mushrooms, Pikmin pellet posys, pokeballs, Sonic rings, you name it, it was in that room. In that room I found exactly what I needed. There was a pile of Ouran Uniforms in a box on the ground. I found some uniforms in M's size (which she better be happy I know) and walked back to the room where I found M waiting.

"Here," I said throwing the uniform at her.

She looked at me than at the pile of uniforms in her hand then at me again. I went over to my bed and picked up the uniform. I shrugged and put on the dress. I was surprised. In every Ouran fan fiction I read people complained about the girl's uniform. However I found that they were extremely comfy! I put on the rest of my uniform and tied the ribbon. I found that, M to, changed into her uniform.

"See it's not that bad!" I told my friend smiling.

She groaned pulling her stuffed rabbit to her chest and hugging it tightly. I sighed pulling my long brown hair into a side braid that fell down my left shoulder. I grabbed our two backpacks that rested on our beds.

"Come on M! We are going to be late for our first day at school at Ouran!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

I dragged her with me as we ascended down the flight of stairs where the rest of the Smashers who would be attending school with us were standing in uniform. Automatically I saw two angels. Pit and Dark Pit were talking to each other. Dark Pit looked angry about something like usual and Pit looked like he was trying to calm Dark Pit down. I released M's hand and made my way over to them.

"Good morning you two!" I said pulling them both into a hug.

"Good morning Gem!" Pit said enthusiastically.

"Morning." Dark Pit said releasing a sigh.

"What's wrong Darky?" I asked releasing the two angels.

"Since my counterpart already has the name Pit and I can't go by Dark Pit I have to change my name while I am at Ouran." Dark Pit said glaring daggers into Pit.

"I'm sorry Darky." I said giving a sympathetic smile. "What is your name going to be at Ouran?"

"Kuro. It means black." Dark Pit replied.

"Hay you will always be Darky to me!" I said trying to cheer up my friend.

M tapped me on the shoulder. I smiled at her. That's when the two hands began to talk.

"Good morning students! Today you will begin your first day at Ouran Academy. I am going to cast a spell over you all which will make it possible for all of you to speak and read Japanese. From now on all of you are siblings. You are family so I expect you all to act like one. At school you will address me as your foster mom Martha." Master Hand than turned itself into a woman. I mean she was pretty. She was five foot with blue eyes and blond hair. She wasn't too fat or too skinny. She had a nice smile.

"I'm Cris. Your foster dad." Crazy Hand (who was acting a little too serious) turned into a guy. I mean he was good looking too. He was like six foot. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like an average guy.

With that Master Hand cast the spell allowing us to know Japanese. With that we were all shoved out the door and into the limo which I could presume would take us to the school. I was surprised all of us were able to sit in this one car. I was finally able to get a good look at my new "family" in the car.

"Viridi!" I squealed tackling the goddess of nature.

"Huh? Hay!" Viridi screamed before realizing who it was. "Gemini? Is that you?"

"Hi Viridi!" I said giving her an innocent smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sitting me down next to her.

"Pit broke her window, made a portal, and caused us two to get stuck here." M said chiming into the conversation.

"M! It is good to see you here as well!" Viridi said looking relieved. "Palutena dragged me into this. She wants me to learn more about humans so that I won't destroy them with a reset bomb."

"Wait who are you two?" A girl with blue hair asked.

"My name is Gem. This is M." I answered.

"They are the friends Pit dragged through the portal. They will be with us for a while." A girl with long brown hair added.

"Gem and M. Allow me to introduce you to the rest of the Smashers you will be attending school with!" Peach said speaking up. "The girl with the brown hair is Zelda. The boy sitting next to her is Link. They are from Hyrule. We have the Robins and Lucinda from Yissel. Since there are two of them the female will be known as Robin and the male will be known as Blue Jay. Those two are known as Corrin however since it is a rule you can't have two people with the same name female Corrin will be known as Kamui and male Corrin will be known as Corrin. They come from Hoshido or was that Nohr? You know I don't really know… If your curious you can just ask. You already know the Pits and Viridi. The boy with the blue spikey hair is actually Sonic. We had to change his appearance so no one knows he is actually a hedgehog. That's Toon Link. However since we can't call him that at Ouran we are calling him Tony. Over there is Red. He is the Pokémon trainer around here. Nana and Popo are the ice climbers. The two boys sitting over there are Ness and Lucas. Ness is from a town called Onett and Lucas is from Tazmily Village. And that should cover about everyone."

Everyone grunted a hello or something of the sort to M and I. We said our hellos back. After a few minutes we finally arrived at the school.

"Oh my goodness it looks like a giant pink castle." I said climbing out of the crammed limo.

"It feels like home !" Peach said with happiness reflecting in her eyes.

The Smashers, M, and I wandered into the main office where we all got signed in for classes. Apparently Master Han- I mean Martha took the liberty of signing off all of our course work ahead of time. We had to fill out paperwork for the school before we were allowed to take our courses. While we did the office ladies ever so rudely started talking about the 'weird family' sitting in their office.

"It is so strange for a group of kids all of the same age to be siblings. Especially ones that look so strange." One lady started.

"It is especially strange considering the parents did it all online!" Another added.

I couldn't stand it.

"It is not strange at all!" I said interrupting the conversations the office ladies were having. "You see Martha and Cris are two wonderful people who couldn't have kids. Instead they decided that they would essentially adopt a group of kids and teach them about a culture that they don't understand for the duration of one school year. We are family because we choose to behave like one. These kids Martha and Cris chose to foster come from all over the world so you have no right to judge them. They are all highly respected where they are from and that is nothing to scoff at. So please don't make your judgments until you get the whole story, k?"


	6. school starts

_**That moment when...**_

 **Chapter 6: school starts**

The grown-ups stood in shock over Gem's random outburst. Guess they weren't all that use to the students talking back. I shot them an evil look before following the rest of the Smashers out to the main hall. It was obvious that the rudeness didn't bother them that much. The more pressing issue was where to go next. I distracted Gem by comparing schedules to see if we had any classes together. We had Year One History together with Lucina after Homeroom. Actually, everyone had Year One History at some point. Which is weird because most of us were over the First Year. Then again, most of us don't anything about the world we're in.

"So does anyone know where we are supposed to go?" Corrin asked.

"It says on the schedule that we need to go to Homeroom first," Gem said, looking at the paper.

"And we have ten minutes to find it in this huge, pink abomination," I muttered.

Peach smacked me in the back of the head before following another group down a hallway.

(Some time later…)

We barely made it to the classroom in time, mainly because we were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Well, that was mostly me and Gem. Lucina and Link were too chill. We were pretty lucky that we found a map. The four of us sat down near the back of the room.

"Okay, you can shut up now," I quietly mumbled, "I know this place is disgusting."

"Can't we just ditch?" Pluto asked, "Also, you kind of look like an idiot when you talk to yourself."

Before I could reply, the teacher walked in. I wish I could talk to Pluto mentally like Gem does with Hades. Guess that's the difference between robot souls and fallen gods. Back to the class, the teacher introduced himself as Sensei Akio and the class representatives, one male and one female. Once they sat back down, Sensei Akio droned off about upcoming events. I found it weird that the translation spell kept in "Sensei" instead of replacing it with "Teacher". Then again, anime dubs do that too.

"We also have some new students today," Sensei Akio said with a smile, "Would the new students please introduce themselves and something you like to do."

What was this, first grade? Well, it didn't matter to Gem because she stood up first.

"Hello! My name is Gem Sanshiro and I like to watch kid's movies!" she said happily.

"My name is Lucina Sanshiro. I spend my time training with my brothers and sisters," Lucina said in a neutral tone.

"I am M Zal-," I coughed to cover my mistake, "M Sanshiro and prefer to listen to music."

Silence fell over the room. People looked at eachother, then at the last member of the group. Link just sat in his seat and stared off into the distance. Gem stood up again.

"Link doesn't talk," she said in a nervous tone, "He's not mute, he just prefers not to speak."

"He likes horseback riding if you're curious," I said, looking at Link for confirmation.

He nodded, approving of my answer. Sensei thought about it for a little bit and dismissed the class to do whatever they wanted for the last ten minutes. I ducked under the desk to grab my bag when I noticed something weird sticking out of it. Upon pulling it out, I realized it was my stuffed rabbit, Xavier. I hugged him, sticking my nose in his turquoise fur.

"Aww, you should've told me you were bringing him," Gem said, "I would've broughten Spooks."

"I didn't mean too, but I'm glad I did," I replied, "I get stressed easily."

"We both do," she sighed and started to organize her binder.

It was at that time that I noticed the group nearest to me. They were what I was assuming whispering, but they were pretty loud.

"So what do you think about the new students?" a boy with black hair asked.

"Link is so handsome! Almost like Mori-senpi!" a blond girl squealed.

I rolled my eyes. Of course they would compare Link to Mori based off looks. It was pretty shallow of them. Then again, from watching the anime, most of the girls in Ouran Academy seemed pretty shallow. I tried to ignore them by drawing on the back of my binder. Which worked until they mentioned my name.

"What's up with that M girl? Who in their right mind would name their child that!" she said.

"People are saying that all the Sanshiro kids are adopted," a shorter boy added.

"Maybe her actual parents are part of the yakuza!" the blond one said.

Covering my mouth, I let out laugh. The idea of my parents being part of the mob was quite hilarious. Then I stared down at my drawings. I wondered what my parents were doing at that moment. Freaking out over my disappearance or maybe time moves at a different pace in the dimension we are in, like in the Baby Relm, so they haven't noticed yet. The bell rung, disturbing my thoughts. I took a deep breath and headed to my first class.

(Year One History)

Thankfully, we didn't have to do any introductions and headed straight into note taking. It was interesting to learn history from a different point of view, even though it wasn't from our original world. Lucina seemed extremely interested in the political side of things, absorbing everything like a sponge. Nothing outstanding happened.

(Year Three Science)

I was a bit confused with the sudden jump in difficulty, but since it was science, it didn't bother me that much. What did bother me was two of my classmates. The boy lolita, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and the "Strong-Silent" or "Wild type", Takashi Morinozuka. They didn't do anything to me, but their fangirls wouldn't shut up. The constant giggling and gasping grated my nerves faster then cheese on a grater. Through all the noise, the teacher mentioned some sort of group project and passed out the project requirements. He added in at the end of the class that he would be picking the groups, giving a group of girls a stern look. Once the bell rang, I dashed out as fast as I could.

(Year One Math)

Pluto was going nuts, which made me more irritable than I already was. I'm pretty sure the idiot rich people made him hate humanity more than possible. Both Corrin and Kamui had stressed out looks on their faces. They seemed to be enjoying classes as much as I was. Math was quieter than Science, probably due to the lack of Host Club members.

(Lunch)

If I had to say one good thing about the school, it would be the awesome courtyard. It was perfectly clean and many different types of trees. Though I don't think people were expected to eat outside there weren't any table or people. So it was perfect place for me.

"Finally, peace from those idiots," Pluto mumbled.

"Wow. We agreed on something. It's a Disney miracle," I groaned.

I kind of wished I didn't waste so much time that morning burning the dress and not bringing a sack lunch. There was no way I was eating that fancy crap.

(Year Two Grammer)

I had to go all Solid Snake to get into my English class. Before entering the room, I heard a certain blond taking to Peach. Honestly, I wanted to stay as far away from the Hosts as I could. While interesting to watch on TV, I didn't want to be dragged into any of their antics. So while he was distracted, I slipped to the back to the room a found a desk in the corner. Once the class was over, he thankfully didn't noticed me on the way out.

(Gym)

It wasn't too bad, considering it was Gym. We ran around a lot. Gotta go fast. I was surprised to find that I wasn't the most out of fit in the group. Of course, the smashers out shined me in everyway. But I felt watched the whole time.

(Year One Animal Care)

There were barely anyone in the classroom, which was nice after the loudfest that was Gym. I was actually surprised that there was a Animal Care class in Ouran. It didn't seem like the type of thing rich kids needed for the future. Then again, what do I know?

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Pluto randomly said.

"Please leave the fourth wall breaking to other characters," I mumbled.

()

The sun blinded me as I walked down the pink steps. Class was over for the day and all the other students were heading towards various clubs the school provided. Master Hand (calling him Martha is still a bit weird) told us wait at one of the side entrances after classes to get picked up. The younger smashers beat me to the spot due to them getting out earlier. Sonic was tapping his foot impatiently, twist a bracelet on his arm. Ness was playing a yoyo game with a nervous looking Lucas and Toony was in a tree for some reason. It wasn't long before almost everyone else exited the building.

"Hey Gem, how was your day?" I asked when I spotted her.

"It was great!" she gushed, skipping down the stairs, "How about you?"

"Meh," I mumbled.

Peach was in in a fit of giggles. Apparently she found the attempts of several people flirting with her hilarious. Zelda sighed at blonde's antics and started to read a textbook while Link tried to get his younger counterpart down from the tree.

"Ah, perhaps you two might have the answer to my question?"

"Oh! It's Lucina, right?" Gem asked.

"You are correct," the princess replied, "Earlier today, I was approached by someone who call himself a Host. Do you know what that term means?"

"Oh! That, um, well," Gem stammered before whispering to me, "Help."

"Just imagine a group of Inigos," I said.

Lucina immediately paled at the thought and got hit by a shoe. Corrin and Kamui had kicked off their shoes and were relaxing in the grass. Grateful for the distraction, I walked farther away from the group. I just needed some space.

"We're being watched."

Pluto had materialized besides me, pointing to a window. He never wasted his power to do that, so I was a bit shocked. The person behind the window was someone I was expecting to show up in this chapter at some point or another. The Shadow King himself was staring at the group and I.

"Well, he kind of was stalkerish in the anime/manga," I mumbled, "Anyway, what's up with this?

I waved my hand through his torso, causing his body to flickr.

"Oh, I could always do this," he said smugly, "I just do not believe you deserve my semi-physical presence."

At that moment, Gem walked straight through him, causing him turn into a character on a static TV. I grinned as he disappeared back into wherever he goes.

"M, our ride is here," she said.

I looked back to the window to see that Kyoya Ootori had disappeared. I sighed, missing the chaos that happened back home.


	7. halloween

**Note from the writer of the chapter(aka M): This Halloween special is based of the episode "Until the Day it Becomes a Pumpkin". Also Gem and I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or Super Smash Bros. If we did, there would be more Nekozawa and Bass as an unlockable character.**

"Hey Gem?"'

"What is it, M?"

"Wasn't yesterday the first day of school?"

"Yep."

"Then how come it's almost Halloween?"

The two of us were on the floor of our temporary room, creating costumes for ourselves and a few smashers. Peach, Zelda and Gem worked on the sewing aspects of the costumes while I did the simpler parts, such as masks and anything that didn't involved sewing.

"Time skip, maybe?" Gem shrugged, putting the finishing touches on her head piece.

"That would make the most sense," I said, capping a sharpie, "Ah, now I remember."

A mere few days after we arrived, Haruhi "became" a host, thus fooling almost everyone in the school. Koya kept stalking us, taking notes every time. The other Hosts lift us alone for the most part after Tamaki tried to charm Lucina. She has a stronger backhand then most people would think. Now there was a Lucina hate club.

"Wow, it's getting late. Are you done with your piece?" Gem asked.

"Aye! They should be ready for tomorrow," I replied.

Unfortunately, we weren't going trick-or-treating. The principle declared that everyone had to come to school in costume for Halloween. He even made it mandatory to go to the party the Hosts were, well, hosting. Which sucked, because most of us just wanted to lounge around after school.

"Well, we should return to our room," Zelda said, "We will need to be up early tomorrow."

The princesses left and Gem climbed to the top bunk, falling asleep almost immediately. An ability that I unfortunately don't have. So after I cleaned up, I exited the room and walked around the manor. It's the perfect time for me to explore, since almost everyone was in bed. Which means I won't get as many weird looks when I talk to Pluto, who liked to make an appearance whenever he wanted, making me jump at times.

"So, quick question. Can you make others see you?" I asked.

"Why would you want to know?" he shot back.

"Well, there is a little competition that will be going down tomorrow," I said, grinning, "I was thinking you might want to scare some rich brats. Too bad no one can see you."

Pluto fell into silence and had a look of thought on his face. We entered what looked like a living room of some sort. Bowser, Ganon, Wolf and Shulk were sitting at a round table, playing cards. Shulk grinned and revealed his cards, causing the other three to throw their cards up in frustration. Who challenges someone who can see the future to cards?

"Who else is in on it?" Pluto asked.

"Darky, Viridi, Sonic, Villiger/Jacob, Crazy Hand and the Black Magic Club," I listed.

"Those creeps that come out of that door that spawns out nowhere?"

"Yep. We sort of have a common goal."

Before he could answer, Bowser smashed the table in frustration and Ganon face palmed. Shulk's eyes widen as he slowly backed away from the violent group. They noticed and chased him out of the room.

"Well that was stupid," Pluto commented before turning to me, "I'm in."

A sadistic grin formed on my face and I returned to our room.

()

Gem once again woke me up via jumpscare. The difference this time is that it was five in the morning, which meant I got about three hours of sleep. It was a miracle I was functioning. Apparently, we were suppose to help some of the smashers with their costumes. Link and Toon were able put their costumes together, but needed help with make-up. They were going as their dark counterparts. Sonic, in his human form, actually put together a nice knight costume and was running around in it.

"Alright, this is the plan," Peach said sternly, "Zelda and I will assist with make-up while you two help getting their costumes on."

"Aye!" Gem said while I grunted in agreement.

So the princesses went to work on the Links while we helped who ever needed it. Which in our surprise, really was only a few of the newcomers. Everyone else ether celebrated it at home or were veterans of the tournament. It was almost an universal holiday.

"I still do not understand the point of this holiday," Lucina said, examining a piece of clothing.

"In Nohr, it was to celebrate some sort of historical event," Kamui said.

"Fa-King Garon never let us attend,"Corrin mumbled.

"So you don't know about sexy vampire Leo?" I asked in an innocent tone.

Both princesses/prince face turned red and Gem hit me upside the head. Thanks to the randomness of my statement, they didn't question how I knew about the Nohren prince. After everyone calmed down, we got straight to work. Lucina was dressed like a traditional witch, much to her embassament. Robin and Jay were…..a robin and a blue jay. We weren't feeling creative that day. Corrin was a wolf while Kamui was a fox. Pit flew in as the Disney version of Hermes while Darky tried hitting him with a scythe from his reaper costume. Around seven, a few younger smashers made an appearance. Ness and Lucas were dress as Frisk and Asriel. I guess Undertale really is everywhere. Nana and Popo just wore their eskimo suits. Villager, in his Frankenstein's monster costume, gave me a wink and joined the others.

"Gem! M! You have half an hour to get dress," Peach said, dressed as Princess Leia, "Same goes for you, Zelda!"

The Hyrule princess sighed and in a poof of smoke, she transformed into her Sheik disguise. Since we do have ninja abilities,we dashed to different bathrooms, clothings packs in hand. Thankfully, my costume usually aren't that complicated. The hardest thing to do was dye my hair in a way so it wouldn't be messy. Once that was done, I put on the white cat mask and went to find Gem. She was with the rest of the smashers with a very pissed off look.

"M, what is this?" Gem asked, fixing her costume.

"Well, it looks like an apple costume," I replied with a grin.

"M! Why!?"

"When I asked what you wanted to be, all you said was crabapples."

Gem turned away from me and pouted, the leaves on her head twitching. When we were about to leave, Crazy crashed through a wall and I believe was quoting the Shining, but I couldn't tell. He spotted me and hurled a black backpack in my direction. Thankfully, it landed at my feet instead of my gut. Master Hand flew through the wall and I'm sure if he would, he would've faced palmed. After exchanging some harsh whispers with his brother, he gave us a ten minute lecture on how to act that night. To shorten it for you, it was basicly "Have fun, do not act suspicious and do not have sex in a closet". Okay, I added that part, but because of that tecture, we were almost late to class.

()

For once, the high school smashers gathered together in the courtyard for lunch. We planned it out in a way so that each of us brought in a dish. Robin and Jay snuck in their Fire tombs to heat up the food. They did that by placing the dish on top of the book, but only heating it up just before the burning point. It really didn't matter since no one eats outside and our stalker was busy with the club.

"I can't believe this!" Peach said, angrily stuffing her face with roasted mushrooms, "My homeroom teacher gave me a D on my costume! She truly doesn't know anything about art!"

"It is kind of silly to give a grade on halloween costumes," Gem replied, thoughtfully eating her pancakes, "Sensi Akio only gave us a participation grade, so we all got As."

Everybody agreed with Peach's statement, with Lucina still muttering that she didn't understand the holiday. Honestly, I think the school was expecting something more non-Halloweeny from the students. Most of the student were dressed like fairy tale princesses and princes, with a few exceptions here and there. Which would explain why people were creeped out by my costume. Zachrie wasn't even suppose to be scary.

"So, who is staying for event tonight?" I asked the group.

"Not me. People don't find me scary," Gem said.

"Most of us want to rest when the ball is over," Corrin added, "Also, my wolf ears keep falling off."

"Speaking of scaring humans-"

Viridi jumped down from one of the trees, scaring the crap out of Jay. He actually let out squawk and his feathers ruffled. Viridi laughed and sat down with us. She has been much kinder to the other smashers then before, thought I don't know if it has anything to do with Palutena's plan.

"I've been meaning ask, but are those real leaves?" Robin asked.

"Yep! I wouldn't use fake ones for true hero of those human comics," she said smugly.

"Poison Ivy hurts the Earth too, Viridi," I sighed, "Anyway, catch."

I tossed a cat charm to her and she catched with ease. Nekozawa left a package of them on my desk in Homeroom. It creeped Sensi out because he claimed that he was there since six and never saw the package. I was kind of expecting it though. Gem, recognizing the cat figure, groaned.

"I don't wanna what you two are into. Just don't kill or maim anyone."

()

It was half past nine. The scares were about to begin and our group was itching to start. We were meeting with the Black Club group, which consisted of Nekozawa, Beelzenef, two servants and Tamaki for some reason. Probably because Haruhi was there with the twins. There was map of the high school grounds with red crosses marked in several areas.

"These will be the areas where students will most likely be," the maid said, pointing at the at said places.

"And these will be the places Master said groups will definitely be," the bald butler said, gesturing to different styled crosses.

"Just don't go after Haruhi!" Tamaki cried.

Those in our group rolled their eyes. A good chunk of us already figured out Haruhi's gender. Ether because they watched the show, which only applied to those from my world, or they were able to figure it out on their own. Thankfully, no one saw the need to point it out.

"We won't attack your obvious love interest," Viridi said, causing Dark Pit to chuckle.

"Come on, guys! It's about to start!" Sonic said impatiently.

"Now we leave you," Nekozawa said, waving his hand puppet, "Happy haunting!"

The group disappeared into the shadows, dragging a blubbering Host with them.

"Why are we working with them again?" Darky asked.

"Well…"

 _(Flashback. A few days ago)_

 _I was walking by myself during passing time. Pluto was probably sleeping the corner of my brain or wherever he goes. There was a lot of gossip going around about the event that was happening on Halloween. But it was overpowered by the Host's vampire costumes, which every girl was gushing over. Yes, most vampire's disguise themselves as a handsome/beautiful, but they do not SPARKLE. NO SPARKLEPIRE IN THIS FIC!_

" _So M, what are going as for Halloween?" a girl from Homeroom asked._

" _A fourth wall breaking, cat mask wearing guy who sells baseball bats," I replied bluntly._

 _She looked at her friend with a disgusted look on her face. I honestly had no clue why they ever talked to me. It was obvious they weren't fond of me. My best guess was that they were trying to blackmail me, but wasn't that Kyoya's job?_

" _That sounds nice," she said, obviously lying, "I'm going as a princess."_

" _You and every other girl in this school," I replied, "Isn't Halloween a time of scaring demons or something along those lines?"_

" _Right you are, my dear."  
The two girls screamed and ran off as I turned to see who was talking. A gothic style door had appeared out of nowhere. Hanging out of the door was a robed guy with cat puppet. I believed his full name was Umehito Nekozawa?_

" _You're the president of the Black Magic Club, right?" I asked._

" _Indeed. You may call me Nekozawa," he replied, "I must say, it is rare to find someone who thinks likes you in this school."_

 _I raised an eyebrow. From the few Black Magic Club members I've interacted with, them seem less shallow minded then almost everyone else._

" _Um, thanks?" I said, "Is there something I can help you with?"_

" _There is. According to our crystal orbs, alling our group with your's would bring the most success," he said, waving his puppet around dramatically, "Would you be interested?"_

" _Sure," I said, not thinking at all._

(Present)

"What the hell was that?" Darky asked.

"A flashback," I replied, "Anyway, I think I'm suppose to break this."

I broke a white orb that I found in Crazy's backpack. A faint, white glow surrounded the four smashers, which caused Dark Pit's wings to appear and Sonic regained his true form. Sonic jumped with glee and tried to run out the door at super speed. He failed and tripped over his own feet. Crazy couldn't give all their power back, otherwise Viridi would have bombed the place. After dividing up the rest of goods, we summoned the Black Magic door with the cat dolls.

"Okay, remember. The door only works on the high school grounds and our dolls will break at midnight. NOW LET'S GO FREAK SOME PEOPLE OUT!" I shouted, jumping through the door.

(With Dark Pit/Darky/Kuro)

Dark Pit calmly walked out of the door and it disappeared behind him. He looked around at his surroundings, trying to find a way to use them to his advantage. A small alcove in the upper corner of the hallway caught his eye and he flew using the power he borrowed from Crazy.

"They shouldn't find me up here," he said, ruffling his feathers.

A few black feathers loosened from the his wings. Darky picked them out and dipped them in a jar of fake blood he got from the backpack of horrors. Once he saw a group of students coming his way, he started to sharpen his Silver Bow, creating a sound similar to nails on a chalkboard.

"What was that?" one of them asked.

Darky grinned and quickened the sharpening. The group started to panic a little more, looking around for whatever was making the noise. Once he had enough, Dark Pit lobed a bloody ball of feathers at the student's feet. They shrieked and ran in the opposite direction. He grinned and started to make a second ball.

(With Viridi)

On the other side of the school, a group of guys were walking down a corridor with confidence. It was obvious that nothing so far had scared them. Of course, that would all change that moment.

"Aggggggggg."

Their heads turned towards the groan and rolled their eyes.

"Lame," they said in unison.

Nothing happened for a second. Then, a large jack-o-lantern jumped out of the darkness! Once it landed, it used its vines to quickly crawl towards the cocky group. A knife appeared out it's back and it tried to attack the boys. They screamed like pre-schoolers and jumped out an open window. At that point, Viridi came out of her hiding spot and walked up to her creation.

"Griggle."

"They're humans. They'll be fine," Viridi said, waving it off, "It's not like I Reset Bombed them."

(With Sonic)

Sonic wasn't having as much fun as the others were. Due to his appearance, all he had to do was walk up to students. There was barely any work to be done! So he decided to kick back and eat a chili dog.

"I don't see anyone in here."

Two students, not noticing Sonic, ran into the room. They faced each other, their faces red. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Boo."

The two, once they figured out what they were looking at, shrieked and ran out of the room. Sonic simply shrugged and continued to eat.

(With Jacob/Villiger)

Unlike Sonic, Jacob was having the time of his life. He still had the costumes from the last Halloween event that happened in his town. So he chased students around in his mummy costume until he spotted a returning group. Using his quick changing skill, he shifted into his skeleton costume. The group, expecting a mummy, screamed when a skeleton flew at their faces. Jacob gave a creepy grin and took out his axe.

(With M)

A group of four students followed a calming tune down a hallway. They didn't recognize the song, mainly because it was more of a commoner song. The music stopped once they entered a room with a large box in the center. Confused, they searched the room. One of the students went up to the box and placed their hand on it. Immediately, a more menacing tune began to play, one that even the richest kid could recognize. The group figured out that _Pop the Weasel_ was coming from box.

"RRRRR GGGGG!"

I popped out of the box in my classic Puppet costume. They screamed and ran towards the other door, but something was blocking the door. Something animal like, but not at the same time, stared at them with black eyes. Pluto smirked and faked a blow at them. At that moment, they fainted.

"Well, that was pathetic," Pluto commented, his form flickering.

"Or we're that awesome," I replied, poking a body with my foot.

After that comment, I threw up. At the same time, Pluto's form flickered to the point of looking like a staticy TV. Apparently, communicating with the Stardroid has always drained me in someway. Usually, I just need eat a little more and I would be fine. But giving Pluto a more seeable form cripples me and drains Pluto after a bit.

"Alright, that's enough. It's almost midnight anyway," I gasped.

For once, he listened to me and disappeared. I waited a few minutes to gather myself before summons the gothic door. However, there was someone waiting for me at the exit.

"I'm a Werewolf!"

I blinked several times before realizing that Honey was trying scare me with a pumpkin costume. Also, I was in the wrong room.

"Oh. Hi Honey and Mori. Bye," I said awkwardly.

Sometimes, I'm not good with people. When I exited again, I knew I was somewhat near where I was suppose to be. But something weird was hanging from the ceiling. It seemed like Nekozawa's trap caught two hosts. One of them was obviously was panicking while the other one had a neutral look on their face.

"Um, do you guys need and help?" I called.

"I need to get back to Kaoru!" one of them cried.

"Stop screaming! I'm trying to get us out!" the other one shouted.

So I was dealing with Hikaru and Haruhi. Unfortunately, I had no way of helping them get down. Until a vent grate almost fell on me and Jacob jumped out of the vent.

"Not a fan of the door?" I asked before noticing the item in his hand, "Can you cut rope with that?"

Jacob looked up at the hanging net and nodded. Throwing the axe like a boomerang, it cut the rope and hit the was harmlessly. Once they hit the ground, Hikaru was up like and bolted out the door. Haruhi followed him after mumbling "thanks". Jacob and I looked at each other before exiting the room.

()

We joined up with the rest of the group five minutes before midnight in a balcony. A large group of students were standing around in the courtyard.

"So, why are we here again?" Dark Pit asked.

I didn't say anything and continued to stare at the end of the court yard. A minute later, a large shadow of a cat appeared and screamed. The students in the courtyard ran away with fear. Those in the balcony stood in silence.

"Was that all it took?" Sonic asked.

"I guess," Viridi replied, "They are humans after all."

"Please stop insulting my species," I asked, turning on my phone.

However, to my horror, I found several worried texts from Gem, with the last one saying that Master Hand was coming to the school. I didn't tell anyone we were staying behind. Master Hand in his Martha disguise was anger heading towards us.

"Crap. Get ready for a lecture guys," I sighed.


End file.
